


The Spider's Web

by TheDorkyTomboy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	The Spider's Web

Spider-Man was on patrol. He was swinging between buildings, but he kept feeling as if he wasn't the only one in the sky tonight. All of a sudden he heard glass shattering and swung towards where he thought he heard it. When he got closer he also heard the annoying sound of a security alarm beeping as loud as it possibly could. He then saw the figure shoot out of the building and back up into the sky. He quickly checked if it had handled whatever business it had in there, then he also shot up into the sky. He saw the figure a few buildings away from him, and swung towards it. Once he got there, he saw the figure go down once more and followed it yet again. But when he got there, whatever it was, had disappeared.

The next night he made it his goal to find whatever this thing was. He staked out at the place where it had disappeared the night before, and waited until the someone or something came out. But soon he realized he must've showed up a little late, as he heard what he would assume to be thugs, get the air knocked out of them. Along with the chants from the others saying, "Get 'em!!", or whatever dumb thing they had to say before their lights were knocked out. When he came down this time, he was finally able to get a better look at the thing that he had been tracking. When it was done pummeling the thugs, it turned around and saw him. He got a really good look at the thing he had been tracking. In fact, it wasn't a thing. It was a girl, who he'd like to say was a relatively around his age. She had long brown hair, and a black suit with a spider on it, like his suit without the cobweb pattern. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and swung away from him. 

"Wait!" Spider-Man yelled as he quickly shot a web out to follow her. She must've heard him as she pulled harder on her rope of web and flipped up onto a nearby rooftop. Once he landed he walked towards her, "Hey, I'm Spider-Man." He extended his hand out to her, "Who are you?"

She took his hand, "I'm Spider-Girl." They shook hands and let go. 

Spider-Man gave her a smirk, "Another one?"

She giggled. "I know right. Trust me, it wasn't my first choice."

"What was your name before?" He asked.

"Araña." She turned around, looking up at the sky. "But sometimes I think that 'Spider-Girl' may have been the safer option."

Spider-Man raised his eyebrow under his mask. "Why's that?"

She turned back to him, "Another story, for another time."

He gave her a sad smile, "Don't worry, I've got stories like that too."

She mirrored his smile. "See you around, Spider-Man." And with that, she set off into the night sky once again. He still stood there, in awe of her. He didn't know why, but she intrigued him. He hoped that he'd see her soon to ask her if she wanted to be on patrol with him sometime. Since it's pretty much the most boring thing to do on the entire planet, and he figured that she'd enjoy the company as much as he would. He was actually excited for his next patrol, and even more excited doing one with her.


End file.
